The Last Sailor SenchiThe Comming Of Sailor Earth
by Kingkoopa
Summary: The last senchi has appered-- but is she friend or foe?
1. PreStory

__

Sailor Earth's Prelude

****

Please read this before reading the story!! You'll be confused if you don't!!

  
  
OK everyone--This is my newest storyline and i think it's pretty good. Only thing is...it's not even close to being done yet. But it will be soon.  
  
Now with that said there are a few things everyone should know before reading this. I started this before i knew about the new episodes of sailor moon started so these are the names that i gave the outer scouts......  
  
Sailor Uranus//// Patricia  
  
Sailor Neptune////// Michelle  
  
Sailor Pluto///// Susan  
  
Sailor Saturn////// Katherine  
  
I thought these were good name and some of the people I asked thought they were good to. Well I hope you enjoy the story and I hope you enjoyed the last one. Don't worry there will be more to come and they won't all be Sailor Moonish!!  
  
Ja Ne !!!


	2. Waters of Change

__

The Waters of Change

  
  
Chapter 1   
Waters of Change  
  
  
  
-----Michelle stood on the deck of her beach front home looking over the sea. The cool sea breeze flowed through her hair as she leaned against the railing of the deck. She rested her hand under her chin in her usual sophisticated way. Seagulls flew over head and she quickly casted her eyes upward and then again focused on the sea. She could hear the choppy waves crashing on the cliff that held the deck upright.  
'Something's not right' she said to herself. She knew in the back of her mind something was terribly wrong but decided to wait and call Raye in the mourning.  
* * *  
Raye rolled out of bed to answer the phone which had rung nine times already.  
"Hello?" she asked groggily.  
"Hi Raye? It's Michelle." the voice said.  
Raye sat up now fully alert. Usually she didn't talk to the outers unless something was seriously wrong, and seldom did they make first contact.   
"Hey Michelle, what's going on?" she asked listening attentively.  
"The ocean was wildly out of control last night and I was wondering if you could do a general fire reading to see if anything is amiss."  
After a short pause Raye answered a confused " Sure" and Michelle thanked her and hung up.  
After hanging up her phone Raye sat and thought. She almost never spoke to Michelle outside of battle, so this "premonition" she had could be serious. She dressed in her Shinto robes and headed for the room of the Sacred Fire. She picked up and anti-evil charm and concentrated. Her head snapped upward and her eyes blazed with the reflection of the flame as she gazed into it.  
"Sacred Flame, show me the meaning of what Michelle felt in the ocean last night. Show why the sea was so rough. Show me now!" she demanded. The fire flickered and flashed but when it finally settled down...there was nothing.  
Confused, Raye tried twice more before giving up.  
* * * *  
` Some time later that same day Raye was found sweeping the steps of the temple. She was still confused about why the fire had told her nothing. She was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't notice Sarena, Lita, Amy and Mina coming up behind her.  
"Hi Raye!" Sarena shouted into Raye's ear. Raye nearly jumped a mile into the air.  
Amy put her hand on Raye's shoulder. "Are you okay Raye? You look extremely stressed."  
"Well," Raye started," I got a call form Michelle this mourning...."  
Everyone looked into her eyes, "Michelle??" they all ask in unison.   
"Yeah, she asked me to do a fire reading because the sea told her something was wrong."  
"What did the fire tell you?" asked Mina  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing. And that's the part that scares me."  
"Well," Amy said taking the minicomputer out of her bag, "Where magic failed, maybe science can prevail. I'll try a search on my computer. And since were having a sleep over we can work together."  
The five friends disappear into Raye's room laughing and carrying on as Amy starts her research.  
* * *  
Michelle, Patricia, Susan and Katherine walked down the street to a local cafe where they usually had drinks. When they arrived the three oldest ordered tea while the youngest ordered a strawberry drink.  
Katherine began chatting about what happened in her fathers lab the other day, while Patricia and Susan listened but Michelle's mind was preoccupied with the uneasiness of the sea the night before.  
Suddenly there was a thunderous crash out side that broke Michelle's thoughts. She looked up in time to see the others run out side and quickly pursed. When they got around the corner of the store there was a blinding flash that forced everyone to shield their eyes. The flash then zoomed into the sky and speed off toward the west. Patricia opened her eyes enough to see what direction it had gone.  
"It went toward the sea." she said wiping her eyes as the others began to open theirs.  
"We must get back to my house quickly!" Michelle gasped after Patricia had spoken.  
"Why?" asked Susan walking up behind Michelle   
"Because something is wrong and it started in the sea. And if we cant stop it in time then all will be lost.  
* *  
Amy sharply shouted and dropped the computer covering her eyes.  
"What happened Amy?" asked Sarena, first to her friends side.  
"A blinding flash...so fast...going toward the ocean...Michelle's house.." Amy was so shocked she couldn't finish speaking.  
"Finally, some action. Lita said punching the palm of one hand with her other fist. "It's been too quiet lately."  
"Come on guys let's go." said Raye as everyone followed her out of the temple.  
  
A red sports car comes to a screeching halt outside Michelle's house. Michelle jumped out followed by Patricia, Katherine and Susan. They follow Michelle out back to the deck where they found her already in tune with the sea.  
"it's here. Somewhere. " Michelle whispered  
  
Raye and the others arrive on an empty beach almost out of breath.  
"What's that in the distance?" asked Mina pointing.  
"Whatever it is it doesn't feel right." said Raye. "I think we should transform and then check it out."   
She held up the crystal wand with the sign of mars in it and shouts, "MARS CRYSTAL POWERMAKE UP!!" soon she was followed by the others. Once all transformed they headed for the light.  
The scouts reached the spot and what they saw all made them take a step backward.  
"I can't believe it!" Jupiter gasped  
Sailor Mercury covered her mouth while Venus' eyes widened.  
"I don't believe this! Another Sailor Scout!!!" exclaimed Sailor Moon as they all stared at the girl who stood before them.  
She stood taller than Jupiter but not as stocky. She had black hair and deep ebony skin. Her hair flowed softly down her back and was longer then both Venus' and Mars'. She wore a white sailor fuku that had a brown skirt and a bow that was deep green. Her brooch had a symbol on it, one none of them had ever seen. She also welded a vicious looking weapon that looked like the silence glave but the blade was about half as thin and a lot longer.  
"Who are you?" demanded Mars .  
"I am Sailor Earth, the protector of the very planet of which you stand. The evil you have brought to this world is unforgivable. In the name of beautiful mother earth your punished!" the girl said pointing the weapon toward the scouts......  



	3. The Senchi Vs One Of Their Own

__

The Scouts Vs One of Their Own

Chapter 2  
The Scouts Vs One of Their Own.  
  
  
  
The Inner Scouts stood confused and frightened by the girl who stood before them. Each wondered who she was and why she was just now showing up.  
"Why are you holding _us _responsible for the evil?" asked Venus.  
"Yeah, we destroy all the evil that comes here." Jupiter jumped in.  
"SILENCE! Feel the sting of the Eternal Saber!!" Earth shouted raising the bladed weapon above her head twirling it around. She stopped twirling it and held it to the sky as a bolt of lightning struck it. She carried the electricity swinging the blade toward the scouts shouting, "BOLT SLICE!!!"  
Sailor Jupiter took the offensive as she collected lightning between her hands and compressing it . She threw it at the on coming attack shouting, "SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!!!"  
The two attacks collided in midair, but Jupiter's was no match for Earth's. The Earth's lightning exploded through Jupiter's and she was ultimately struck down by the attack.  
"Jupiter!!" the inners gasped in horror as Jupiter fell to the ground, her body thrashing around violently surrounded by lightning.  
Sailor Moon looked up at Earth, "Hey if your a sailor scout shouldn't you be on our side??"  
Earth turned her head a bit, "I would never help those who would destroy my planet." she boasted.  
Sailor moon was taken back by this and stepped backward. Earth lept toward the Inners and they braced themselves for the on coming attack, when suddenly a large golden globe lept from the ground and struck Earth down. The Inners turned to see four shadowy figures standing , slightly blocked from view by a curtain of rose petals.  
"I am the soldier who's power is drawn from the skies and heavens. Beware the wrath of my space sword. I am Sailor Uranus." Uranus said walking into the light.  
"I am the soldier who's power is drawn from the thundering blue seas. My deep aqua mirror will shine through all illusions. I am Sailor Neptune." Neptune said walking into the light.  
"I am the soldier who's power comes from time itself. The protector of the gates of time, Sailor Pluto." Pluto said appearing in the light.  
"I am the soldier of creation and destruction. I weld the Silence Glaive, and am the messiah of the silent world of Saturn. I am Sailor Saturn." The small pale body Saturn appeared holding the fearsome weapon.  
"There are more of them? No matter, you will all get your final justice." earth said coldly. She stuck the blade of her saber into the ground and created a light so bright all had to shield their eyes. When they opened them, Sailor Earth was gone.  
"Who was that?" asked Uranus.  
"That was....Sailor Earth..." Mercury reported.  
"Sailor......Earth....??" the Outers inquired all at the same time.  
"That's who she claimed to be." Sailor Moon said looking to the ground.  
Saturn saw Sailor Moon's look or worry and decides to change the subject.   
"She looks a lot like you Raye." she said looking over to Mars.  
"She does." said moon raising her head again, "Except for the fact that she's black."  
"Come on guys, we've got a lot to inform Luna and Artimis about, so we better get going." said Mercury, who had been furiously pushing buttons on her computer since the disappearance of Sailor Earth.  
"Are you coming with?" asked Venus turning to the outers.   
"No, we've got some thing to take care of for ourselves." Uranus replied shaking her head.   
"Call us when you find some answers." Pluto said to Venus.  
Venus shook her head and turned to follow her friends.   
"I hope they find some answers." said Saturn quietly.  
Pluto looked down at her." Me too.......me too...."  
  
* * *  
"Sailor Earth???" Luna gasped,   
"I was wondering when she'd show up." commented Artimis looking down.  
"You know of her?" Raye asked.  
"Yes," Artimis answered looking up at Raye. He jumped off the window sill of Raye's bedroom window gracefully landing on the bed. "Even though she's technically an Inner scout she stayed with the outers as a protector of the Moon Kingdom. She did this because of her awesome power. She's been rumored to have more power then Sailor Saturn herself."  
"More power then Saturn!!?? If she attacks us again how do we stop her?" asked Sarena.  
"Yeah, she blasted through my powers like they didn't even exists!" Lita exclaimed.  
Luna looked at each of the girls and then at Artimis. She sat on the bed and took a deep breath. "I.........don't know........"  
  
* * * *  
  
Katherine sat in the parlor of Michelle's house. She had been here hundreds of times, but there was a new feeling the air. Something made the air thick and hard to breath. She stood and gracefully sauntered to the window, where she looked into the night sky.  
"Susan," Patricia started, "Do you remember anything about Sailor Earth from the past?"  
"Faintly," she replied, "She was very powerful, and very cocky."  
"Cocky?" inquired Michelle. She sat taking in all the information being given. "For what reason?"  
"Because she was the most powerful of any of us. Even more powerful the Sailor Saturn." Susan said with a sad and fearful look in her eyes.  
Michelle and Patricia both turned and looked at Katherine who was surprised that there was another that was more powerful then herself.   
"So she can destroy worlds?" asked Katherine, who had been silent the whole time.  
"Solar systems....if she wised to do so..." Susan whispered.  
They all looked at Susan wide eyed, but Susan's expression had never changed. This new scout would be an incredible ally, but at the same time the most devastating foe they had ever seen................. 

  



	4. Past Revalations

__

Past Revelations

  
Chapter 3  
Past Revelations  
  
  
  
The rays of the sun shone brightly on the Earth in the distance. Music filled the air as the sounds of happy people surrounded the silver palace that was on the center of the moon. Suddenly the peace was shattered by an abrupt explosion and the appearance of a massive black cloud.  
Alarms and screaming shattered the tranquility as the invaders approached and the people of the moon hurried to get themselves ready for a battle of which they were not prepared.   
Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto , Sailor Saturn and Sailor Earth came running up behind the moon palace.   
"Look at that massive shadow creature!" Neptune exclaimed.   
"We have to hurry, or the kingdom may be lost." shouted Uranus as she lead the team into the back garden of the palace.  
Suddenly the ground where they were running exploded throwing each of the outers in a different direction. Each scout hit the ground hard enough to stun them, but Sailor Earth was the first to her feet. She began to check to see if her teammates were all right when a huge shadow was cast over her. When she looked up she saw a figure but he was surrounded by such a dark aura his features were impossible to tell.  
"The power of this body is delicious." the figure said, its voice echoing. The figure's eyes blazed red as he shot the aura around his body at Earth. Un able to defend herself against the attack, Earth screamed in pain as the aura surrounded her body. She drooped her pole arm and it clanged onto the stone pathway. She looked back to see the other outers still laying stunned from their falls. A burst of black flame erupted from underneath her engulfing the unprepared scout and she screamed. When the flame dissipated, not only was the shadowy figure gone but so was Sailor Earth.  
Uranus and the others began to wake up when another explosion shook the ground. Uranus shouted something but only part of it was heard because of another explosion. The outers finally arrived as the inner scouts were shot down and Endimion and Serenity were being taken by the dark forces.   
"Where is Earth?" inquired Neptune.  
"I don't know, but we can't worry about that now." Uranus said, she looked over her shoulder and saw a new wave of negaverse troops advancing on them. " On your toes guys, enemy coming at 12' o' clock."  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!" shouted Neptune  
"Dead Scream....." whispered Pluto  
"WORLD SHAKING!" shouted Uranus.  
The three attacks swirled around each other and eliminated the oncoming foes when there was a immense bright light. The outers turned to see Queen Serenity holding the moon wand and Silver moon Crystal above her head shouting, "COSMIC MOON POWER!"  
They watched in awe as the holy light took the evil apart quickly and then everything went black.....  
  
Sailor Earth's body appeared in a black void where she appeared to be floating. She opened her eyes and came face to face an intimidating woman who had long purple hair and deep black eyes. The wicked smile on her lips made Earth's entire body shiver.  
"Sailor Earth...Welcome, you're extremely lucky my dear. While all of your friends and your people died, you are still alive." she said with a snicker in her voice.  
"Dead??!! Then kill me too! I'd rather be killed in battle then like this!" Earth shouted. The black aura returned around her body. The energy pushed in on her body causing her to unleash a blood curtailing scream. Earth floated there dubbed over holding her sides because of the pain.  
"You don't even have that option. You belong to me now, Mind , Body and Soul. You will follow my every command." the women said laughing after her little speech. The aura around Earth exploded outward and came back at Earth but this time entered her body through her mouth. Earth's eyes glazed over black and she fell unconscious.  
"You have chosen wisely Queen Selestlia. said a man appearing in a green flame behind the women.  
"I know," Selestia said as she snapped her fingers and torches lit to reveal a large room. At the head of that room sat a large crystal throne and selestila sat on it crossing her legs. The man approached Selestila's throne . In the light his features became known. He had long black hair that went down to the middle of his back and the most incredible green eyes. He dawned a black suit that fell over his form like a cape and he flashed his clever smile at his queen.  
Selestila began to laugh as she said, "Sailor Earth is now in my control!!"   
"But my queen, the moon kingdom was just destroyed. So our plans can't go on any further." the man said.  
"Then the plans have changed. We shall travel to the future and take over the Earth---with its own warrior." then selestila erupted into and uncontrollable laughter....  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
".......And that was the last time I saw her........Until yesterday." Susan explained.  
Ami, Lita, Mina, Raye, and Sarena sat around the table in Raye's room as they listened to the story Susan had told the outers the day before.  
"I can't believe it....." Sarena said in awe of the story.  
" Stronger then all of us.....even Saturn." Mina repeated.  
Luna cleared her throat then said, " Look we've got to be ready for when she comes back. And we got to find some way to get her back on our side."  
"I have and idea." said Ami taking out the mini computer. "Raye, your charms, can they remove the evil from her?"  
"Yeah but it's been there so long it could kill her." Raye said.  
"Well that's when Sailor Moon would come in." continued Ami.  
"Hun??" asked Sarena.  
"After Raye gets the charm on her you heal her with the silver crystal." Ami finished. "It will take precise timing, but it will work."  
"Ok, then we have a plan. " said a voice. Everyone turned to see Patricia and Michelle standing in the door way.  
"I guess we do." said Sarena standing, " Now let's go find our old teammate."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury stood in a grove just outside of Tokyo. The moon was hidden behind a mass of clouds so it was darker then usual.  
Sailor Mercury had on her VR visor and had her computer out. Sailor Moon sat on a tree stump and sighed loudly.  
"How much longer is this gonna take?" she wined   
"Not much, she's close by but we just gotta get her attention. Sailor Moon, hit that tree over there with the Spiral Heart Attack."  
"Why?"  
"Just do it."  
"Ok, ok. Geeze don't get so testy." Moon held out her hand and the moon Spiral Scepter appeared. She pointed it toward the tree when suddenly something hit her hand causing her to drop the weapon.  
"It's her! " Mercury shouted.  
Suddenly Sailor Earth stood between Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon holding both the Eternal Saber and the Moon Spiral Scepter.   
"This is my planet to defend even down to the plant life, and I won't let you harm anything." Earth boasted.   
"Now!" shouted Sailor Mercury as the computer beeped loudly.   
Earth turned to look at Mercury because she screamed and didn't notice Mars falling out of the tree. Mars landed behind Earth and stopped. Earth turned to see who had landed behind her and Mars slapped a anit-evil charm on her forehead. Earth stopped in her tracks and stood like a statue. Then suddenly the evil energy in side Earth began spewing from the charm like an erupting volcano. Earth screamed in pain as she fell to her knees.   
"Now Sailor Moon!" Mercury shouted as she turned to her friend.   
Moon put her hands up to her broach and concentrated as it shined intensely. The light canceled quickly into the shape of two diamonds, one on op of the other. The jewel finally came full into existence and Sailor Moon held it high over her head.  
"Silver Crystal," she thought to herself, "Please give me the power to heal out fallen teammate. Drive out the negative force that have control of her." Then she shouted, "MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!!"  
The crystal emitted it's power which swept over the fallen girl like a wave in the ocean. Her body was shimmering with energy as she lay even after the wave had gone. Then the sign of earth blazed on her forehead and the shimmering light disappeared. The earth sign blazed even more intensely and sent out green energy that covered her whole body. Earth's sailor fuku repapered but seemed to be in a lighter. Earth laid there for a second or two then opened her eyes and looked around at the team of senchi that were standing around her. Including Venus and Jupiter who had just emerged form the bushes.   
"I'm so happy to see all of you!" she shouted cheerfully as she sprang up to a sitting position. She flung her arms around sailor moons neck and gave her a tight hug. " I was told that all of you had died on that day back on the moon."  
"We weren't killed, just reborn on the earth. Queen Serenity used the last of her power to send us into the future on the earth to let us try to lead normal lives." explains sailor mercury.  
"Well, then I'd like to welcome you to the last day of your lives." said dark voice.   
The scouts turn quickly and saw a figure that wore a long black cape and had long brown hair down his back. The man held a long jeweled sword and wore metal shoulder plates.   
"Who the hell are you?" demanded Jupiter as she stepped in front of her friends.   
"I am Shakari, the general to the dark army and loyal servant to Queen Selestila." he said snickering. "I am here to take back Sailor Earth back to the Queen. So I suggest that you hand her over quietly, that is if you wish to live."  
Sailor Earth slowly stood and picked up her Eternal Saber, which she had dropped during the healing, and slowly walked over in front of Sailor Jupiter. The other scouts had astonished looks on their faces as Sailor Earth spoke.   
"Shakari," she said calmly, " It is me you have come for is it not?"   
"I have stated that." he said descending to the ground.  
Earth raised the saber to eye level and said, "I have lived the evil life, but not by choice. So if you wish to take me back to Selestia, you must fight me for the privilege." 


	5. When Titans Shake The Earth

__

When Titans Shake the Earth

  
  
Chapter 4  
When Titans Shake the Earth  
  
  
  
Sailor Earth stood and held the blade of her saber between her eyes. Shakari looked at her, his eyes narrowing each second. Sailor Earth took another couple steps forward then pointed the saber toward Shakari.  
"So what's it going to be Shakari? Fight me, or runaway like a little girl." Earth taunted.  
Shakari's face twisted in anger as he stared at the senchi that was approaching him. His body began to glow intensely with green flame and the air in the surrounding area became hotter.   
"Be ready for anything girls." said Venus as they all prepared to attack.  
Shakari suddenly lunged at Earth but she was ready for the attack.   
"SONIC REVERBARATION!!!" she shouted as she held up her free hand and sonic energy erupted from her palm. The attack was so loud the scouts had to cover their ears.   
The sonic energy hit the oncoming Shakari but deflected off a flame force field that he had created. He kept coming but Earth jumped out of the way. She landed and turned to look for Shakari, but couldn't find him. Suddenly Shakari appeared behind Earth and rammed her from behind sending her flying into a nearby tree.   
"Earth!!" the senchi shouted. The started to run to her but were encircled in a massive ring of green flame.  
"Watch out guys. We don't know what kinda flame this is." warned Mars as the senchi came up to each other back to back.  
"I'll try to get us outta her." said Mercury. A drop of water dropped into a pool of water at her feet. the drop splashed and the splash swirled around Mercury's body. It Gathered in her hands as she shouted, "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!!!"   
The ice water hit the flames and was turned instantly into steam. Mercury stepped back in shock.   
"Now what do we do?" asked Jupiter.  
The flame suddenly began to come closer and closer and the scouts realize that the circle would shrink until they were incinerated.  
Suddenly a giant greenish blue orb came streaming towards them and they all closed their eyes. When they opened them the flames were gone and all that was left was a burnt area on the ground.   
"Looks like you could use some help girls" a familiar voice said.   
The scouts look up into the top of a tree and saw the outers sitting in it.   
Earth jumped over a flaming blast Shakari had shot at her and landed by the rest of the senchi. The inners got in front of her and the outers jumped down with them.  
"If you want Sailor Earth you have to fight the whole team." said Sailor Uranus as her space sword appeared in her hand.  
Shakari stopped for a moment and sized up the whole team. He could take them all, with the possible exception of Sailor Saturn and Sailor Earth. He knew that if those two got together they would be no way to stop them.  
"Bring it on sailor bitches!" he shouted. He planed to take out Saturn and Earth Before they had a chance to attack.   
"WORLD SHAKING!!!" shouted Uranus.  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!!" shouted Mars.  
"Dead Scream..." whispered Pluto.  
The three attacks flew toward Shakari but he held out his hand and they simply disappeared.  
"H-h how'd he do that??" gasped Mars. Uranus narrowed her eyes and Pluto stepped back.   
"You see, I am more powerful then you all!" Shakari laughed.  
"Lets see just how powerful you really are." said Jupiter, she looked at Venus and Neptune and they nodded.   
"Were gonna need some back up guys." Venus said as Neptune and Jupiter went running toward Shakari. Mercury and Sailor Moon stepped forward in reply.   
Jupiter and Neptune jumped in to the air in opposite sides of each other to be on different sides of Shakari. Bolts of lightning surrounded Jupiter and she launched them into Shakari's direction. Neptune soon followed sending the powerful ball of ocean water toward Shakari.   
Shakari teleported to the ground and the attacks that were closing in on him were now closing in on two new targets. Jupiter screamed as her body was thrown into a tree and pressed hard into it by the force of Neptune's attack. Neptune shrieked in pain as her body was surrounded by many bolts of lightning and fell to the ground.   
Venus gasped as she watched Neptune and Jupiter fall. She turned and put her hand out and let it collect energy. She kissed her two fingers and a heart appeared. the heart circled her body. She threw the energy heart as she shouted, "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!!"  
The energy hit Shakari's shield and i forced him backward a little bit. Shakari went forward to attack Venus when.....  
"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!!"  
"WORLD SHAKING!!!"  
Shakari turned to find his entire shield completely frozen over. Then the area began to shake and the frozen shield exploded violently and Shakari flew to the ground.   
Shakari sat up and shook his head , when he looked up he saw Sailor Earth and Sailor Saturn both with the blades of their weapons pointed at his head.  
"Give up yet?" asked Earth with a smirk on her face.   
Shakari looked up at them. The Scouts were more formidable then he thought they would be, but he wasn't about to be beaten so easily.  
"Ha!" he chuckled, "After all these years Earth you should know I never give up until I get hat I want." He began to glow and the light exploded causing Saturn and earth to cover their eyes. When they opened them again he was gone.  
Shakaris voice echoed through the air, " I'll be back for you earth, and sailor's - I'll be back for my rematch."  
The scouts began to gather together after the attack and they surrounded Earth.   
She looked around at all of them. " I know you all have questions and I'll answer them...soon." she said looking up into the sky......... 


	6. An Unlikley Ally

__

An Unlikely Ally

  
Chapter 5  
An Unlikely Ally  
  
  
"Ok, hold on. Explain it again." Sarena said still unbelieving of the story she just herd.   
"So you were kidnapped by this new enemy and put under their power?" said Amy, exactly how she had herd it in the story that was told just minutes before.  
"Yes," said a dark skinned girl that sat on the other side of the table from Sarena, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina.  
"There is still one thing that bothers me, " started Patricia who sat along with Michelle, Susan and Katherine on Raye's bed.  
"What's That?" asked the girl.  
"How could some one with as much power as you get captured like that?" she said with a skeptical look on her face.  
The young girl looked at Patricia and scowled a little bit.  
"That's easy," said Lita, "It had to have been a surprise attack. Right Sara?" Lita had turned toward the dark skinned girl and then at Patricia trying to lighten the mood.   
"That's right. And the rest of the outers were all unconscious because of that surprise attack." Sara said flashing a look at Patricia who looked away with a look of anger on her face.   
"Well I guess that would explain what had happened to you and why we didn't remember you until your name was mentioned." said Luna from her perch oh the window sill.   
Patricia stood and walked toward the door. She turned toward the room for sailor senchi and looked at each one then turned away and left the room.  
"What's her problem?" asked Mina  
"She's uneasy about something, although I'm not sure exactly what." said Michelle looking toward the door. Then she too stood followed by Susan and Katherine and walked to the door. Michelle walked out of the room but Katherine and Susan stooped short at the door and turned to face the others.  
"Call us when you decide to track this new enemy down, and we'll call if we find any new leads." Susan said and then left the room.  
Katherine looked at the five confused senchi. She felt bad for the way Patricia was acting and for not staying for the duration of the meeting.  
"Be careful you guys." Katherine said quietly. She bowed to the girls and then left the room.   
The room was quiet for a few moments as the girls looked at the door where the others had left from. Breaking the silence Amy reached into her purse and unearthed the mini- compact computer with the sign of mercury on it and opened it up.  
"Well, let's get started trying to find this new enemy." Ami said but Sara put her hand over the computer screen.  
"There is no need for that Amy. Shakari wants to take me back. So we don't need to find him, he'll find me."  
  
After the six girls left the temple they all went their separate ways. Sara went with Mina, who they all decided would bored her for the first night.  
Mina and Sara walked past the arcade and the soda shop talking about different things along the way. Unbeknownst to them they were being followed the entire way by Patricia.   
As Patricia followed them she kept feeling a cool wind go through her body and chill her bones.   
'I don't trust her.' Patricia said to her self. 'Something about her still isn't right. I better keep an eye on the both of them.' she followed the both of them all the way to the housing development where Mina lived when a light flashed in the sky that caught all three of their attention.  
"What is that??" asked Mina stepping back and bumping into Sara.  
"It's Shakari!" shouted Sara as she stood in front of Mina.  
"Very observant Sailor Earth," Shakari's voice rang out through the air. "But I have sent one of my very capable servants to collect you for me."  
"You know I will defeat anyone that you send against me." Sara hissed that the voice but before she could say anything else a creature dropped from the sky shaking the ground as it landed in front of them.   
"Bring her to me Mirrorball!" the voice commanded and the creature snarled at the two girls in front of it.   
' I knew it!' thought Patricia as she watched from across the street. Her eyes narrowed as she watched. 'This girls gonna get us all killed!!'   
  
"Come in Scouts!!" Mina hollered into her communicator but was cut off a small glass ball exploding on her wrist destroying the communicator and throwing Mina to the ground.   
"Mina!" Sara shouted as she rushed to her new fallen friends side.   
The Mirror creature came closer to the two girls and loomed over them menacingly. Sara reached behind her and pulled out a golden stick with a dark green crystal on the top of it and held it in front of her.  
Suddenly the ground began to tremor and a gold light flashed behind the monster. The creature began to turn to see what the light was when it hit by a large golden globe of energy. The energy shattered every mirror on the creatures body and it fell to the ground twitching.  
Sara stood up along with Mina and they saw Sailor Uranus standing by them.  
"Looks like you two needed some help." Uranus said.   
"Alright, let's do this." said Mina. She reached into the front pocket of the yellow overall's she was wearing and removed her transformation hension.   
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER.......MAKE UP!!!!" Mina shouted raising the hension above her head and the energy exploded out surrounding her body. The when the light of the energy died down there stood Super Sailor Venus.  
Sara held up her dark green hension and shouted, "EARTH PLANET POWER....MAKE UP!!!"  
A combination of fire and lightning came pouring out of the strobe and surrounded her body creating her fuku and skirt. She spun around twice and the Eternal Saber appeared in in her hand. She stood posed ready for action.   
The creature stood up again a shook it's head. As it did so the mirrors on its body magically reappeared all around its body.   
"CRESENT BEAM!" Venus shouted taking the immediate offense. The monster deflected the beam when raised its arms and the mirrors on them blocked it.  
Venus stepped back in surprise and the monster laughed.   
"I don't see what's so funny, lets see you laugh at this." Venus said  
Earth stood by Uranus and looked on while Venus fought.  
"There's no way that she can do this alone." Earth said beginning to run to Venus with Uranus not far behind.  
"LOVELY CHAIN!!" Venus shouted as the chain of hearts flew outward and encircled the monster.  
"Venus, NO!!" Earth tried to warn but was too late. The creature grabbed the chain and tossed the unexpecting senchi into the air and fired two of the mirrors from its shoulders at her while she was in the air.   
Venus was hit by the attack and screamed as she came crashing to the ground, but before she could hit she was caught by Uranus. Uranus laid her on the ground and stood to face the creature. She stepped up to stand next to Earth.  
"Looks like we have to work together." Uranus said with out looking at Earth.   
Earth looked at her and then away quickly. "Yeah, I guess so." she took a step forward and stopped. "Hope you can keep up." she said running toward the monster. Uranus look at her from the side of her eye and then ran after her.  
The monster jumped into the air and prepared to attack, but earth was one-step ahead of it. She jumped into the air and raised the Eternal Saber into the air. A bolt of lightning came out of the sky and struck the saber and earth carried the energy and finally released it shouting, "BOLT SLICE!!"  
The lightning struck the creature pushing it backwards. While Earth had been attacking the creatures form the back Uranus had run up behind the creature and called forth the space sword. She held it above her head and shouted, "SPACE SWORD BLASTER!!"   
The energy bolt lept from the sword and smashed the back of the creature, shattering the mirror on its back. The mirror soon restored itself and the creature turned to face the senchi. It clapped it's hands together and the same energy that Uranus had fired at the monster fired back at her and she barley dodged it.   
"Uranus!" Earth shouted, "It can copy your powers, we have to strike it hard and fast so that it can't duplicate our abilities."   
Uruanus nodded in agreement and clutched the sword hard and lept into the air . Uranus threw the sword toward the creature. The monster went to block the sword when suddenly,   
"WORLD SHAKING!!!" The glowing ball of energy sent the creature flying. Then suddenly,   
"SONIC RVERBREATION!!!" the flying monster was suddenly hit by a second attack while still in the air and the power of the second attack made the flying body shatter into pieces. The pieces blew off in a breeze and disappeared.  
Venus stood still groggy from the attack and saw Uranus and Earth shaking hands.  
"I guess this means that we make a pretty good team hun?" Earth said with a smile.  
"Yeah, i guess so." said Uranus with the fain hint of a smile.  
Venus looked at the two and smiled. "Looks like there's a new tag team in the ranks." she thought to herself.   



	7. Journey To The Heart Of The Nega-Verse

Journey To The Heart Of The Nega-verse

Chapter 6

"I refuse to believe we have to do that!" shouted Sarena over the hum of side conversation in the room. All of the scouts, inner and outer, were sitting in Sarena's living room discussing what they should do the next time Shakari decided to show up. 

"I think it would be the only way to stop them for sure." Sara argued with the ondongo haired leader. 

"For once I think even I have to agree with Sarena." Raye said shaking her head, "It would be dangerous to just attack them in their own back yard." Sarena shot a surprised look at Raye. It wasn't often that the raven haired girl agreed with her but when she did it usually meant that Sarena was right. 

"Sarena," Patricia started, "She has a point. If we can surprise them on their own turff we might be able to get rid of them and every monster they have in one fell swoop." She paused to look at Sara for a second who flashed her a quick small smile. "Save a lot of trouble and pain in the long run."

Sarena sat down and pondered the thought for a couple minutes. Finally she looked to her source for all answers. 

"Well Amy," she said, "What do you think?" 

Amy, who had been sitting back listening to the entire conversation to see things from every point of view leaned forward and picked up the cup of tea that was sitting in front of her. She blew on it, took a sip and gently set it back down again.

"There could be casualties if we charge right in." She said. Sarena smiled. "But there could also be a benefit to taking out their base of operations in one attack." Sara and Patricia both smiled. " But in all honesty, I'm not sure what we should do."

Everyone looked at Amy and then down into their laps. If Amy didn't know what course of action might be best they all thought they were lost. 

Shakari walked into a dark room and got down on his knee bowing to Queen Selestia who was holding her scepter in one hand and twirling her long purple hair with the other. 

"You wanted to see me your majesty?" Shakari said looking at her with his intense green eyes. 

"Yes," she said, "I have gotten information the sailor scouts maybe planning an attack in my kingdom and I will not stand for this." She pointed her scepter and a picture of an object appeared. It was a weapon of some sort. The weapon was shaped like Selestia's scepter but longer. The star at the top was larger and it had an intricate design of a snake coiling all around it.

"Take this strobe and when they arrive do everything in its and your combined power to destroy those sailor annoyances. If I can't have Sailor Earth under my control then I don't want her alive."

"Yes ma'am." Shakari said raising to his feet. He turned to walk away.

"Oh and Shakari…." Selestia added.

"Yes," he replied only turning his head slightly.

"Bring me Sailor Moon and her deliciously powerful silver crystal. Its power surpasses that of even Sailor Earth."

"It shall be done." Shakari turned and walked away from the throne room , and evil smile creeping across his face.

Shakari appeared quietly in the dimensional pocket that he made his home and poured himself a rather large glass of vodka. She sipped on the drink until a thought occurred to him.

'Why should I get the silver crystal for her? If I get it for my self then I'll be ruler of this kingdom and she'll have to work under me. If I don't decide to kill her.' Shakari sat in a chair by his table of alcohol and decided to take the silver crystal and Sailor Earth for himself. 

"This stupid power hungry queen won't know what hit her !" he said loudly as he went into a fit of laughter. 

Shakari's laughter echoed through the air and unbeknownst to him a pair of dark purple eyes watched him from the darkness. The eyes narrowed and then disappeared. Shakari sensed something wasn't right and stopped laughing. His eyes quickly scanned the darkness but nothing was there. He took another sip of his drink not giving it a second thought. 

Queen Selestia sat, legs crossed, watching a small screen that was created from thin air. Suddenly a figure appeared before her and bowed. She looked out the corner of her eye at the creature not letting her full attention divert from the screen. 

"My Queen, I have news for you." the creature stated in a high pitched scratchy voice.

"Yes Feral, what is it?" the queen said quietly. 

"Shakari conspires against you your majesty." 

The queen sat straight up and looked away from the screen and toward the creature called Feral that was speaking. 

"He what??!!" thundered the queen, her voice becoming louder and deeper.

"He plans to capture the Silver crystal from the keeper called Sailor Moon. He also plans to recapture the one know as Sailor Earth and use her to destroy you." the creature looked up and saw the fire in the queens eyes.

The queen was outraged. None of her generals had ever betrayed her before. And she would have never thought in a million years that a general as loyal and committed to her as Shakari would conspire her death. Then an evil smile crossed her face.

"Feral," she called, "Tell the gate guards at the entrance to the kingdom to stand down and let the sailor scouts enter if they decide to come." she then looked away from the creature and smiled more.

"Excuse my asking my lady, but why?" asked the obviously confused creature.

The queen laughed at the question and then turned to face the creature again. 

"If Shakari wishes to have Sailor Moon and Sailor Earth so badly, he can. Along with the other eight scouts that will follow. And if they don't kill him," she paused and poured herself a glass of wine. She sipped the wine and then held the glass. 

" I will!" she said crushing the glass in the palm of her hand…….

After a long deliberation, the sailor scouts came the conclusion that they were going to deliver a full out assault on the home base of Queen Selestia. They walk together to the edge of town to the beach area where Sailor Earth had first appeared.

"There is still a Tran sportive energy field here. If we pool our power together we should be able to pry it open." Sailor Earth said pointing the area where the water meets the sand. 

"ok everyone," Sailor moon said with a little bit of doubt in her voice, " lets do this."

All of the scouts took each others hands and began to concentrate their powers. As they began to glow, a rip in time and space seem to appear. Luna and Artimis sat and watched as they once again prepare to transport themselves into the unknown. 

"Good luck Everyone!!" they both shouted just before the scouts bodies turned into complete energy and disappeared through the rip. The rip then resealed and it was again as if nothing had happened.

The sailor soldiers appeared in a place that was unlike anything they had ever encountered before. The entire world seemed to be black and the negative energy made each of them feel as if they were choking.

"So this is the heart of the Nega-verse?" asked Jupiter. "It's so dark and desolate." Being the lover of plants and animals that she was she was the first to know that there was no vegetation. 

"There is nothing but evil in the wind." Uranus said quietly as she looked into the sky. 

"There's the castle over there." pointed Earth, lets get going before they know that were here." and with that the scouts made their was to the gates of the Dark Kingdom. 

When they arrived at the gates they notice that there were no centurions standing guard there. 

"Do you think they're expecting us?" asked Sailor Venus looking around for any sign of trouble.

"I'd say so," shouted Neptune, "Look." She pointed up at a dark form descending from the sky. The figure kicked up a small but ferocious sand storm that caused the scouts to cover their eyes and mouths.

"What is it?" shouted Mars over the sounds of the swirling winds. 

"It's Shakari!" shouted Earth as Shakari's figure landed on the ground. He was dressed in his usual battle attire but had a large strobe in hand with a star on top. 

"Welcome to your final hour sailor scouts!" Shakari shouts as he raises the strobe up above his head and the storm becomes more fierce. Suddenly there is nothing to see but the swirling black sand.


	8. Survival

Survival 

Chapter 7

"SILENT WALL!!" Saturn shouted creating an opaque barrier around the 11 warriors. 

"What do we do now?" inquired Sailor Moon who had an obvious look of worry on her face. She was scared but wanted to look strong in front of Earth and Uranus. She didn't want to blurt out the 'I told you so' that was on the tip of her tongue but it wasn't easy. She knew this mission was going to be difficult enough without her causing any type of friction. 

"That strobe that he's holding must be making him more powerful. He doesn't have the power to kick up a sand storm like this." Earth said.

"Ok then, Venus and Mars, get that thing away from him in any way possible. Jupiter and I will try and knock him to the ground." Uranus barked the orders to everyone. 

"Right, " said Sailor Moon, "Me, Mercury and Neptune can start Finding a fast way to take this place down." She said trying to look as tough as possible.

"Good plan moon face," Uranus flashed sailor moon a quick smile. "Ok then that leave Saturn and Earth and Pluto. Since you three are the most powerful out of all of us, if anything goes wrong…you know what to do." Uranus looked at the three and Pluto and Saturn nodded. Sailor Earth glared at both Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus but gave a half hearted nod. 

Saturn's barrier came down and the scouts sprang into action. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Neptune all ran off to the left toward the castle. Shakari noticed this but by the time he went to react…..

"VENUS LOVELY CHAIN ENCIRCLE!!" 

Shakari turned to see the chain of hearts wrap around the strobe in his hand. Venus pulled on he chain and Shakari almost lost his grip on it. The two pulled back and forth on the strobe untill… 

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!" shouted mars as the arrow lanced out and struck Shakari in the chest. He grabbed the wound and screamed but still kept the strobe tight in his hand.

Shakari yanked the chain and dragged Venus in to the air. She flew through the air and crash landed into the ground. Mars charged up for another attack but was struck across the face by what was left of the glowing chain. 

"WORLD SHAKING!!" Uranus shouted releasing the golden globe of power crash into the ground and then leap into the air. Shakari swatted the attack away and the globe exploded upon impact with his hand. 

Shakari hadn't noticed Pluto make her way behind him and she gave Jupiter the signal that she was going to attack. 

Shakari held the strobe up and collected energy in it intending to destroy the scouts with one blast but a purple light cut him short and covered his entire body. He crashed to the ground in a smoking heap.

"Now Venus!" Uranus shouted. 

Venus quickly reactivated the chain and snagged the strobe. Mars stood and gnagged it when Venus reeled it in. 

Shakari was beginning to recover from the attack and Jupiter was the first to notice. Before anyone knew what she was doing Jupiter had called down a lightning bolt from the sky and shot it forward.

"SUPREME THUNDER!!" the lightning struck Shakari and sent him flying backwards a few feet. Shakari began to rise again and this time the others noticed. 

Pluto made her way back over to the others and she and Uranus proceeded to attack when they were stopped by Sailor Earth. 

Shakari was slowly raising to his feet when Sailor Earth began her attack. Earth raised the Eternal Saber's blade above her head and a large bolt of lightning struck it. The weapon absorbed the energy and carried it as she spun around. She stopped spinning and swung the blade shouting "BOLT SLICE!!" 

The attack sent Shakari reeling backward and straight through the side of one of the towns peoples nearby houses. 

Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Neptune reached the center of the city and were suddenly surrounded by a flock of flying monsters. They seemed to be coming from everywhere and soon there were thousands of them. The whole time they had been looking for the source of the city's power with Mercury's computer. Now they stop at a stand still. 

The three scouts stood together back to back. They stood in triangular formation against a horde of opponents. 

"Any Idea where the power of the city is coming form?" asked Neptune not taking her eyes of the monsters. 

"I know for sure it's somewhere in that castle but I'm still not where exactly." Mercury replied the blue visor still over her eyes. 

"Well how bout and idea of how to get rid of these monsters??!!!" Sailor moon streaked as one flew down and just missed striking her.

"I can only thing of one solution." Neptune said "DEEP SUBMERGE!!!" she shouted as her ball of ocean waters launched into the air taking out a large chunk of the monsters. 

Suddenly a yellow blast followed by a red one destroyed the rest of the creatures before they could attack and announced the arrival of the other scouts. 

"You guys destroyed Shakari?" asked Sailor Moon as Jupiter and Mars walked up to her. 

"Yeah, we shouldn't see any trouble from him anymore." Jupiter said. 

All together again the scouts made their way to the castle. There were no guards at the front gates, which made all the scouts suspicious. 

"Ok, first, no guards at the kingdoms entrance and no guards at the palace gates? Something is definitely not right here." said Pluto looking around expecting trouble.

"Your right," said Sailor Moon. She looked around as well hoping not so see anything but what she saw froze her in her tracks. 

"Ummm…..Jupiter… I thought you guys destroyed Shakari??" said Sailor Moon. 

Jupiter, who wasn't looking in the same direction as Moon said, "Yeah we did, why?"

"Because there he is now!!!" she shouted pointing toward an oncoming figure. All of the scouts turned in shock to see Shakari floating above them glowing darkly. 

With out a word, Shakari let loose an explosion of energy the zeroed in quickly on the scouts and the explosion scattered them all everywhere.

Uranus and Neptune flew backward and into a wall. Jupiter and Mars both flew into a wagon full on hay. The others all scattered across the ground like discarded toys of a child. Sailor Moon was the first to her feet. Shakari watched the solitary soldier reached behind her and pulled out the Moon Kaleidoscope. Sailor Moon griped her weapon with both hands and pointed it at Shakari looking as brave as she possible could. 

"Get out of our way now, or be prepared to become moon dust!" she said strongly glaring at the foe that hovered in front of her.

Shakari chuckled softly and lowered himself down so that he and Sailor Moon were at eye level. Sailor Moon still held the weapon outward, but fearlessly Shakari walked toward the sailor scout. 

"MOON GEORGEIOUS….." Sailor Moon started surprised that Shakari hadn't stopped when the weapon started to glow. Shakari continued to walk forward with a wicked smile on his face. He thought about how much power he would have when the silver crystal was in his possession. 

"….MEDITATION!!!" shouted Moon as the air directly in front of the strobe shattered into fragments of light and were sucked into the weapon. The weapon the released the shattered light and fired it point blank in Shakari's direction. The beam of energy hit the shield that surrounded Shakari's body and reflected off. Shocked but this turn of events Sailor Moon decided to keep up the flow of power. This still was not enough to break through Shakari's shield. 

Shakari could feel signs of his shields power giving way but he wasn't about to stop his pursuit of the silver crystal, especially not when he was so close to attaining his goal. His shield was dieing but he was close enough to sailor moons to grab her but before he could lay one hand on her…….

The energy in the air had suddenly greatly increased. There was a purple light that began to glow intensely behind Shakari. Sailor Moon knew what it was and was so relived. She had used so much of her power trying to destroy Shakari's shield her legs had gone numb and she was unable to move. The light grew more and more powerful untill there was total silence. The only words audible for miles around were….

"SILENCE GLAVE APPLY!!!!" 

The energy shot forward quickly and hit Shakari's shield with the force of five nuclear explosions. The onslaught of power easily decimated Shakari's shield and began eating away at his body. Sailor Moon's attack joined the effort as well shattering Shakari's body to pieces. By the time this awesome display of power was finished , there weren't even ashes left on the ground. 

By this time al of the sailors were standing again and Sailor Moon fell over from exhaustion only to be caught by Sailor Jupiter. 

"Now we have to get into the castle and destroy Selestia." Earth said pointing to the large castle that sat on the top of a large hill. 

"Let's go before they send someone else after us." Sailor Mars said. All of the scouts walked up the winding road that lead to the castle. Sailor Jupiter helped Sailor Moon part of the way before she got her strength back and was able to walk on her own.

After what seems like hours the reach the front door to the castle which is closed and locked tightly. Needless to say there is little deliberation in how to open the door. 

"WORLD SHAKING!!!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!" 

The triple attack smashes a hole right through the door. Right as the hole appears in the door tentacle like vines lash out at the unprepared warriors and tie them all up tightly. Those who had weapons in their hand dropped them. The vines pulled them through the door and everything goes black……………………..


	9. Venus Unleaashed

Venus Unleashed 

Chapter 8

"…..They'll make excellent combatants for the queen's pleasure." a voice said, another voice laughed at the comment. 

"The baka will tear them to peaces before they know what's going on." the laughing voice said still laughing while making his statement.

Sailor Venus opened her eyes at the sound of these voices and blinked a couple of times to focus her sight. Once focused she noticed she was chained up to a wall, and then noticed the others chained up as well, in many different positions. Some of them were still unconscious but some were awake trying to break the chains. Venus quickly scanned the room for the 11 scouts. One was missing.

" 1..2...3..10.." she counted. Who was missing? Sailor Mercury! Where could she be. She looked to her left and Jupiter was the closest to her. Mars sat next to her still unconscious on the floor. 

"Jupiter," she whispered trying not to gain the attention of their captors. "Where is Mercury?" she asked a concerned look on her face.

Jupiter looked at Venus and the pounded her fist into the wall behind her. "They took her away over an hour ago. They said she had to fight some type of monster." Jupiter clenched her teeth and hit the wall again.

"I begged them to take me instead but they said that she looked sporting. Ami could die and I can't do anything about it!" she screamed and turned away. Jupiter's usual strong exterior was beginning to break down. Venus could see tears running down Jupiter's cheeks. 

Venus fought back her own tears until she herd Sailor Moon's frantic voice suddenly break the silence.

"Where's Ami??!!" she screamed. She tried to stand but the chains snapped her body back to the ground. Venus watched as Sailor Moon became more and more frantic until she passed out from screaming so much. 

Venus looked at Uranus and then at Neptune who were across the room from each other, but from the look in their eyes they might as well have been worlds apart. Pluto sat silently in the corner by the door and Saturn sat next to her. Jupiter was still crying and Mars was now sitting upright rubbing her head, a puzzled look in her eyes. Sailor Moon lay unconscious, her head resting on Uranus' shoulder. Sailor Earth was the only one chained in a standing position. She looked out the only small window that was in the cell and sighed.

Soon the door to the giant cell opened and everyone who was awake looked up at the visitor. The man was dressed in a centurions uniform and held a long staff with a small thin blade at the top. He walked into the cell and stopped in the middle looking around for a few seconds. He soon reached out and grabbed Neptune by the hair. As he dragged her out of the cage her shekels disappeared. Uranus began to scream and fight against the chains but she was struck across the face by the other guard to shut her up. Soon Neptune was gone from sight and Uranus had slowly begun to cry.

It seemed like an eternity before the guard returned, again without a sailor scout with him. When he came in the cell again he looked around at each scout, but when his gaze hit Venus he stopped. He reached down and grabbed a handful of Venus' golden hair and dragged her out of the cell. Venus kicked and screamed as she was brought along. The sounds of her friend voices calling her was the only thing she could here. A couple feet before you got to the cell Venus noticed that the Silent Glave, the Garnet Rod, the Space Sword, the Deep Aqua Mirror and the Eternal Saber all sat on a table. Venus quickly tried to form a plan to set her friends free and then find Neptune and Mercury. Before she could finish her thought, her body was thrown into a huge dirt filled circle. She sat up quickly and noticed she was thrown through a door and it promptly slammed shut behind her. 

Venus stood and many blinding lights hit her body at once. She covered her eyes from the onslaught of light only to see a few moments later that she was trapped in some sort of arena. Suddenly the walls lifted and there was a crowd of at least a thousand or so different creatures and monsters all calling for blood. The another wall lifted and Venus saw a woman dressed very elegantly in all red with long purple flowing hair and long curving black fingernails. She waved her hand and the entire crowd became silent. Venus looked toward her.

"Since the other two proved to be worthy opponents against the lower class of creatures, we will raise this fighters opponent to class 4." the decree was maid and the iron door on the other side of the coliseum opened revealing a large large creature. The creatures face was long and had teeth jutting out from all sides of its mouth. Its eyes were massive and stretched from the middle to the sides of its head. Its body was extremely muscular and had what appeared to be razor sharp spikes all along its back and shoulders.

The creature lunged at Venus who expertly jumped out of its way. The creature came around for a second attack, but as soon as Venus hit the floor she pointed at the creature and shouted, 

"CRESENT BEAM!!" The golden laser streaked from her finger tip and sliced the monster across the upper arm and chest as it turned around. The creature jumped up and began to descend on Venus. With no where to go Venus shot her chain of hearts upwards, lassoing the creature and swinging it down to her left side.

Venus then kissed her fore and middle fingers and a glowing heart appeared. She brought the heart down to about waist level and its circled her body. It then collected back into one heart as she shouted, 

"VENUS, LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

The attack rammed right through the now standing monsters chest leaving a gapping hole. The creatures eyes rolled into the back of it's head and then fell over backward. 

A guard suddenly appeared behind Venus and grabbed her pulling her out of the arena. Once out of the arena Venus grabbed the guard's arm and twisted it behind him. She called forth her love chain again and wrapped it around his neck. 

"Take me to the other two!" Venus commanded, and to her surprise the guard obeyed with little hesitation. 'That was a little too easy.' Venus thought to herself as they reached a locked door. The guard had reached for and undid the lock and the door creaked open. There, chained to a wall were Neptune and Mercury.

"Unchain them. Now." Venus commanded and the guard again obeyed. One they were freed Neptune delivered an expert chop the guards neck and he immediately fell to the ground. 

"Thanks a lot Venus." Mercury said giving her friend a hug. Neptune looked at Venus and smiled. 

"Thanks, " she said quietly, but it was all Venus needed to hear. 

"Ok guys, I have a plan. We have to make it back to the cell and free the others. Their weapons are like right next to the cell so even if we cant get the cell open all we have to do is toss them their weapons." Venus said she looked down the hall and there weren't any guards around at the moment so the three scouts sprinted down the hall way.

They got about two corners from the cells when an alarm went off. Over the loud speaker went and announcement, 

"ATTENTION ALL PERSONAL, ATTENTION ALL PERSONAL. THE SAILOR SCOUTS FROM THE ARENA HOLDING CELL HAVE ESCAPED. FIND THEM AT ALL COST!"

"I guess that means we've been found." said Neptune. "So that means we don't have to be so subtle now." She stepped around the corner and a group of five guards saw her and were after her. Neptune raised her arms and a small green ball appeared in them. Ocean waves streamed into the ball as it grew larger. She spun around once and lowered her arms launching the ball while screaming, 

"DEEP SUBMERGE!!" The water flooded the hall way taking the soldiers out of the scouts way so they could save their friends. 

Soon the three scouts appeared in front of the cell with the weapons in hand. Mercury pulled the switch to release the chains but the keys were washed away with the guards. The tossed the weapons into the cell and they were claimed by their owners. Sailor Earth stepped forward and with one mighty slash, tore the cage door open freeing the rest of the scouts. 

"Now on to Selestia!" Earth said with the cheer of all the scouts behind her. The ran through the long corridor and followed Earth to the royal throne room of the palace.

Uranus and Jupiter muscled the door to the chamber opened and the 11 scouts were now standing on red carpet. 

"I always give my guest the red carpet treatment. Even if they've come to kill me." a voice said as the carpet began to lift up and carry the scouts upward. When they reached their destination they were finally face to face with Selestia. She had changed from the royal garbs she wore during the fight to battle gear. Her long purple hair was back into a ponytail and she now wore shoulder gear. She had on a chest plate as well as arm and leg armor. She sat in her throne sipping on a glass of red wine in one hand and held a long whip in the other. 

"TAKE HER NOW!!" shouted Earth with a rage none of them had herd her emit before. Earth gripped the Eternal Saber tightly and ran toward Selestia with intent to kill. She was soon followed buy the other scouts. Selestia widened her eyes and the glowed a deep red. The same light soon surrounded Earth's body and she froze in her tracks, dropping the eternal saber. The other scouts stopped and looked at Earth, wide eyes and not knowing what to do. Earths body slowly turned around to face them and lowered to the ground. She looked at the other sailors and a evil smile crept across her face. She knelt down and picked up the eternal saber and pointed it toward them. She raised the fearsome weapon and it crackled with lightning.

"Welcome sailor scouts, to oblivion!" 


	10. A Rude Awakening

A Rude Awakening

Chapter 9

"BOLT SLICE!!" Earth commanded as her attack flew from the bladed end of the saber and launched at the sailor scouts.

All of the scouts scattered in different directions except for Sailor Moon who stood shocked. She couldn't believe that someone they all had gotten close with, relived past life memories with, some one in which trusted them with her life and vice versa would turn on them in only a matter of seconds. 

"Why," she asked quietly to herself. "Why did she turn against us?" Sailor Moon to deep in her sadness didn't see the attack zeroing in on her. 

Sailor Mars noticed this and called out, "Sailor Moon!!" but her call was unheard by the preoccupied sailor. Mars knowing she only had seconds sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her and shoved Moon out of the way only to herself be hit but the devastating attack. 

Mars' body hit the ground hard. Her body twitched and thrashed uncontrollably as the powerful lightning surged through her body. When the flow of power decreased and eventually stopped, Mars lay there, here purple eyes wide and expressionless. Sailor Moon ran to her friends side and Shook her shoulders.

"Sailor Mars…Sailor Mars…Raye!! Wake up Raye come on this isn't funny anymore!!" Sailor Moon looked deeply into her friends eyes then hugged her tightly. As she hugged her she noticed that her friend was still breathing. She gently laid her friend down and stood facing Sailor Earth. All of the other scouts watched as Sailor Moon reached out in front of her and the Moon Kaleidoscope appeared in her hand. 

"Sailor moon!" called Sailor Pluto, "You can't kill her! She is a Sailor Scout!" 

"I don't plan on killer her. Well get her back." Sailor Moon said not taking her eyes off of Earth. 

Earth smiled and licked her lips. She could feel the fear in Sailor Moon's heart but she could also feel the anger. 

Sailor Moon took a few steps backward so she could speek to the senchi without being herd by earth.

"I kinda have a plan, but without mars it will be hard to do. Are you all with me?" 

All of the soldiers stepped forward and grunted in agreement. 

"All right then. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Jupiter, I want you to hit her hard and fast physically."

The two smiled and nodded.

"Venus and Pluto, you two are their back up. You Hit Earth first so that they can strike. If Earth starts to fight back I want you to blast her hard got it?"

The two looked at each other and nodded. 

"Neptune and Mercury, you two find her weaknesses and exploit them."

The two agreed. 

Sailor Saturn, you my trump card. Fight along with Uranus and Jupiter but if my plan with the crystal doesn't work, you'll have to be prepared ok?" Sailor Moon said looking at the younger warrior. 

Saturn griped the glave and nodded in agreement. 

"Ok, Let's do it!!" Moon shouted and the scouts went running, newly charged from their leader. 

Salestia sat and watched the entire conversation between moon and he other scouts. She wished she knew what they were saying, but in reality she didn't really care. She knew she was powerful enough to defeat them all, and with the combined power of her and her new/old ally Sailor Earth they were almost unstoppable. Selestia was glad t hat she put that powerful hypnotic suggestion in Earth's mind all those years ago, so just incase she ever decided to go against her it would be a simple chore to regain control of her. Selestia watched as the scouts began running around positioning themselves. She watched intently as the battle raged on once more. 

" Dead Scream….." whispered Pluto as her attack flew through the air. Earth spun the eternal saber and it blocked the attack.

"VENUS, LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!!" Venus screamed as the energized heart laser flew through the air at lightning speed striking Earth in the leg. Earth stopped spinning her blade and grabbed her leg in pain. As she did her jaw met with Jupiter's fist in a powerful executed left hook. This was immediately followed by a double fisted hammer uppercut curtsey of Uranus. The punches and kicks went on while Sailor Moon brought her hands up to her chest and concentrated. A small silver light appeared and grew larger until it took the shape of a crystal.

Sailor Saturn Came down onto Earth Glave first, but Earth brought up the saber to block the attack. She was the hit by twin punched to her sides by Uranus and Jupiter making her drop to her knees. When Earth went gown she was surrounded by a dark green light that blew Saturn, Uranus and Jupiter backward. She went to stand up again but…. 

"VENUS LOVELY CHAIN!" Venus shouted capturing her in the chain of hearts. 

Mercury had taken out her mini computer and put on her blue visor. She scanned Earth's whole body and found out that she had a small personal force shield around her.

"SUBMERINE RFLECTION!" Neptune shouted as a white light shot from the mirror and light up the weakness on Earth's body. Her Eternal Saber. 

"She has a personal force shield around her." Mercury shouted.

""But if you get her Saber away from her, you can defeat her." Neptune added. 

Selestia raised her forefinger to her lip and rested it there. 'These sailor scouts may be a formidable force after all. They've manage to find Earth's weakness.' Salestia thought to herself. She sat and watched the operation unfold. 

Uranus ran up to Earth from the side and grabbed the eternal saber pulling it . Sailor earth pulled back and then maneuvered the blade slashing Uranus in the forearm. Uranus jumped back grasping her now bleeding arm. 

"SPARKELING WIDE PRESSURE!!" Jupiter shouted throwing the disc of lightning into Earths back. The lightning crackled around her and she dropped he saber screaming in pain. 

"Hurry up guys, I can't keep this up forever you know!" shouted Venus who was showing stain from keeping the love chain activated for so long. 

Mercury jumped into the air to retrieve the Saber just as Venus let the power flow of the chain go. Earth quickly stood and jumped for her weapon. Mercury saw this but couldn't stop herself in mid air. 

"BURNNING MANDALA!!" shouted mars, who to everyone's surprise, was now standing. The thousands of flaming rings shout forward and send Earth flying in the other direction. Mercury quickly scooped up the weapon and retook her position with Neptune.

Sailor Moon was now glowing intensely with the crystal raised above her head. Selestia decided to take this opportunity to seize the crystal for herself. Selestia lept from her throne and flew at sailor moon with an out stretched hand. She seized a startled Sailor Moon by the throat and reached for the crystal. Gasping for ari, Sailor Moon tried with all her might to keep the Crystal away from Selestia. The sailor scouts came running toward them but Selestia flashed them a look and they all flew backward. 

Sailor Earth was now just recovering form the last attack when she saw Selestia choking Sailor Moon and reaching for the crystal. He eyes flashed from red to their normal brown as memories of Sarena and the others kindness toward her. She was soon glowing again and her mined suddenly seemed clear again. More clear then it had been in a thousand years. Earth stood and walked past the other sailors, who went to attack her but something in the way Earth walked stopped them. Earth walked right up to Selestia and grabbed a hand full of her hair, pulling her away from Sailor Moon. The shock of having her hair pulled caused Selestia to release her grip from Sailor Moon who fell to her knees gasping for air. 


	11. End Of The Line

End of The Line

Chapter 10

Sailor Moon sat on her knees with one hand rubbing her throat and the other still holding the glowing crystal. She looked up to see Earth pulling Selestia backward by her hair. 

Selestia quickly recovered from the attack and grabbed Earth by her arm and flung her across the room. Earth hit the wall shoulder first and collapsed to the floor in a heap. She slowly pulled herself back to her feet cradling the injured shoulder as she watched Selestia advance on Sailor Moon again. 

Sailor Moon had not yet powered the silver crystal to its maximum power capabilities, and she couldn't do anything about the oncoming attacker. Selestia came within arms length of Sailor Moon when…

"CRESENT BEAM!!"

"WORLD SHAKING!!"

"MARS, FLAME SNIPER!!"

"SUPREME THUNDER!!"

The four attacks combined together into one mighty attack and smashed into Selestia's back causing her to stumble. She turned and her glared at her assailants. Her eyes glowed a deep shade of red and Mars, Venus, Uranus and Jupiter all flew backward into a nearby wall.

"We need to protect the princess." said Neptune to Mercury as she sprinted to Sailor Moon. Mercury followed her. Neptune grabbed Selestia's arms putting her into a full nelson headlock. Mercury raised her arms and shouted, "SHINE AQUA ILLISION!!" 

The torrent of water sped toward the two but Selestia teleported and the attack sent Neptune flying off. Selestia reappeared behind Mercury striking her at the base of the neck knocking her unconscious. 

By now, Sailor Moon had stood back up and as she watched her friend fall one by one her anger fueled the power of the crystal. 

"That takes care of the annoyances." said Selestia as she wiped her hands. 

" Not Quite," said a voice. Selestia looked around and saw mars just in time to have an anti-evil charm slapped on her forehead.

"Now Pluto!" shouted Mars as she ran to the side.

"Dead Scream…" Pluto quietly whispered as the blast of purple energy leapt from the time staff and smashed into the unprotected body of Selestia. 

Selestia screamed in pain as her body was completely surrounded by the power of Pluto. When the energy dissipated Selestia fell to her knees in a smoldering pile.

A bright light suddenly turned the dark room from night to day as sailor moon, who now wore the garment of the future queen of the earth, rose into the air with the silver crystal above her head. The energy of the crystal surrounded her body and she had a menacing look on her face.

Selestia looked up and the queen hovered over her. In panic Selestia attacked with all the power she still possessed but all of it hit the queen but did no damage. Selestia screamed in fear as the queen of the earth let loose all the power of the crystal.

The light of the crystal rained down on selestia and the holy light permeated all of her body. Selestia could feel the skin on her body become increasingly hot and then watched it begin to boil. The pain was excruciating and selestia tried to hold her skin to her body. Soon she watched the lower parts of her body disappear and the rest of her soon meet the same fate and there was nothing left of the great evil but a echo of her scream in the distance. 

The queen floated back the to ground turning back into sailor moon. Mars caught her before she hit the ground. Mars noticed that Sailor Moon had shallow breathing and her skin was cold and clammy. The other sailor senchi were slowly bringing themselves to where Mars and Pluto where but the ground began to shake, softly at first but it got increasingly violent as the moments passed. 

"We have to get out of here," said earth, " With Selestia gone, there is no one to use their power to hold this place together."

"In other words… this place is about to go!" shouted Jupiter. 

The senchi were all together now and were huddled to protect Sailor Moon from the falling rock. 

"Can we teleport out of here?" asked Venus.

"We might be able to, but there is no guarantee we will make it all the way back without Sailor Moon's power." said Mercury. She held up her computer to eye level and punched a few keys. "There is only a 45% chance we can make it back home without sailor moon."

Mars, who still held the limp body of sailor moon looked at Mercury. We'll have to take that chance, there is no way she'll be able to help with out killing herself." The other senchi nodded in agreement and stood up. 

All of the senchi surrounded Sailor Mars and Sailor moon and concentrated their power for a senchi teleport. All of them began to glow their own colors as did sailor mars who fed her power to theirs from the middle of the circle and they all lifted off the ground. With a final flash of light they disappeared right as the crumbling castle imploded.

The senchi reappeared in the middle of the Cherry Hill Temple and once they touched ground they were all returned to their own clothing. The all looked around at each other in amazement as they all thought how glad they were to have survived that.

Michelle and Particia turned to leave but they stopped and waved to everyone.

"Again we life to fight for the future and protect the princess. We did just that and I'm honored to be in allegiance with you all." said Patricia 

"Bye everyone, we'll see you all later." Said Michelle as the two walked down the steps of the temple and got into Patricia's car and sped off.

Susan looked into the sky and could see the orange, yellow brown and pink in the sunset and then looked at Katherine. 

"We must get going as well, good bye everyone." Susan said as she took Katherine by the had and they disappeared into the distance. 

The others waved until they out of sight and then the five friends and Sara stood there. 

Serena was still week so and was leaning on Lita for support. 

"Well," Lita started, "I'll help Serena home, see you guys tomorrow for school." 

Lita and Serena soon disappeared into the distance. 

Mina and Amy both said "Well I better get going too." But Amy added "I've got homework to finish" The all laughed and the two headed off together. 

Sara looked at Raye and Raye said with out looking at her, "You can stay here for a while if you like, we have plenty of room."

"That's ok," said Sara, "I have to start a new life her, and I might as well start now. Besides, I've got 1000 years of living to make up!" she smiled and ran off in to the distance. Before Sara dissapered she turned and shouted "THANKS RAYE!!" and vanished into the sunset. 

Raye waved and turned around to face the sunset and watched the sun completely vanish. She then turned and tossed her hair with her hand and went inside. She quietly closed the door behind her and turned off the light. 

End~~~~~~~~~


End file.
